


Forgotten Prince

by Diamondcamefromhell



Series: Forgotten Prince [1]
Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Angst and Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondcamefromhell/pseuds/Diamondcamefromhell
Summary: When Cardan gets crowned King he gets a visit from an unexpected someone, a young woman by the name of Kaide pledging herself to his service for as long as he bears the crown. With Cardans dismissive attitude, Kaide decides to take matters into her own hands, following Jude's example, and ruling secretly from behind the scenes.
Relationships: Balekin Greenbrair / Original Female Character
Series: Forgotten Prince [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870576
Comments: 17
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

She was on her horse when the news reached her. It came with the wind, settling in her mind. The coronation had turned into a slaughter thanks to Balekin, and young Prince Cardan is now also missing.  
She thanked the winds, gritting her teeth, pulling on the reigns until she came to a stop. She jumped off the stallion looking at it. Horses like that weren’t common in Elfhame; it looked like it was made of grey smoke with the moon shining somewhere inside the fog. It left a trail of fog too, and if the wind was too strong, the stallion would become deformed.  
The girl loved that thing to death.  
“I can’t believe this Moonlight.” She declares to the horse as he just neighs, black eyes glued to the his owner.  
She was prepared to serve Prince, King, Dain. Of course, there were always plans B and C if things went sideways, but she really wasn’t ready to serve Balekin, and it seemed like he will have the throne. Her best outcome would be to babysit Cardan.  
She gazed at the sky, taking shallows breaths, letting her anger vanish out of her. She was raised to serve whoever may be next and she wouldn’t waver at the thought of who it may be. Showing such weakness would mean she is not fit for the role.  
She could not let this chance slip away from her, but she did feel like she was trying to hold water in her palms. She had to stay calm, for everyone’s sake.  
She jumped on Moonlight, her lips pressed tight, as they started their journey once again, this time cantering through the woods.  
The woman matched the horse perfectly. Her black hair was in a simple pony-tail, with three little braids in it. In those braids there were strings of stars and moons woven in, shining through. She wore a gown too, a simple A style dress that was navy contrasting her pale skin. When she moved the dress looked like it had constellations in it.  
Her prized possession however was a silver necklace, with a blade charm at the end. The charm was long, slightly curved sword, with a little sun at the base of the handle.  
Riding though the woods she and Moonlight looked majestic. Nobody dared to bother then, even if she did appear as a mere mortal. Most beings assumed she wasn’t.  
If they only knew.  
She was still a few days short of being there, in the palace, and she wondered if by the time she gets there, there will even be a king for her to pledge herself too. She could just get there this very instant, if she wanted. Take matters into her own hands.  
But she was not to interfere until the Crown was resting on someone’s head.  
She was one day off her destination when Moonlight stopped in his tracks, neighing. She had felt it too. The new High King has been crowned. The energetic pull was dragging her to the palace, and her stallion felt it too, dropping into a gallop without her command.  
She felt ice in her stomach and iron in her mouth. She knew Cardan had been crowned.  
She had her king. Now, she needed a plan.  
She knew with Moonlight galloping at full speed, she’d be there in hours. She tried to come up with a way to introduce herself to the young King, but she felt short. Explaining herself, sure. But how does she gain his trust?  
She sighed, gripping the reigns tighter, wondering what else is at play. How did he get the Crown? She knew certain Jude was involved, but she wasn’t sure how. Not yet, that is. Everything has its time and place, and the woman was aware that soon enough, she will know everything.  
But still, once she got to the palace, she stopped her stallion and stood there for a moment. She fought against the pull to introduce herself to the King, she fought against her duty, just for a moment.  
She wasn’t sure if she was fit for it, to serve the Young King. Her doubts settling on her shoulders weighed heavy, as Moonlight disappeared from beneath her. She landed on her feet, one last deep breath taken in, as she entered the palace with ease.  
Nobody bothered her or asked her questions. Until she was met with Jude herself. The women stared at each other, and she felt just as uncertain as Jude. There before her stood a key player, and she wasn’t sure how she fits just yet.  
“I’d like the audience with the King.” Woman spoke, confidently. Her voice didn’t waver. She stood tall, but Jude didn’t budge. There was fire in her eyes, fighting spirit. Of course she got Cardan on the throne.  
“You can tell me what you need, and I will rely the information to him.” They locked eyes.  
“Jude.” There was a hint of anger in the travellers voice. The pull has become unbearable, the closer she got to the king, the more she wanted to run just to get in front of him. Jude was a bit taken back that this stranger knows her name, but she didn’t show it. She has become aware that many people knew who she was by now.  
“Who are you?” Jude looked the girl up and down, and while she looked mortal, she also didn’t. There was something about her that the girl didn’t like.  
“Kaide.” She sighed, waving her hand in the air, as Jude stepped back, not aware she is doing so. “I am sorry for this.”  
With another swipe of the hand, Jude had forgotten she met Kaide, as she rushed to the room Cardan was in. She didn’t bother to knock or be polite as she barged in. King was in his bed, lazily lifting his eyes, but she could tell, Cardan had not expected to see her.  
She immediately relaxed, being at the presence of her king, the pull snapping and seemingly setting her free. His black eyes narrowed as he clearly was seizing her up.  
“How did you get past the guards?” He asks, relaxing back into his bed. He didn’t seem to care too much.  
“I am sure you meant Jude, not guards, and she was not a problem, my King.” Kaide says, gritting her teeth a little, as she expected a different reaction. Any reaction would’ve been fine. She makes her way to the bed.  
This is not how she imagined introducing herself to the king. She sees his tail poking from under the covers.  
“What do you want?” He glances at her, seeming bored. It unsettled Kaide how careless he is being right now.  
“My superior server your father. I am here to serve you.” He raises his eyebrows, finally showing some interest.  
“Serve me how?” Kaide smiles now, sitting at the edge of the bed.  
“I can let you go off that oath you made to Jude. One year and a day is a long time.” This sparks Cardan’s interest even more as he leans on his elbows, gazing at Kaide for the first time since she entered the room. The cowers slip down to reveal that he is not wearing a shirt.  
“A mere mortal like you could not do that.” He finally says, but his tails moves under the covers, giving away his nerves.  
“My kind has served kings for as long as there have been kings. Secretly, disguised as maidens, cooks, cleaners. Whoever. We seem like mortals, but we are not. I may look your age, Your Highness, but I’ve seen your father come to rule just like how I have seen it end. I danced when you were born. Another possible heir, another possible King.” They lock eyes, Cardans lips pressed tightly together. “Sorceresses lineage is where I come from. A land you don’t know exists, hidden and private. It shall remain that way. But we know about you. With each king comes a new sorceress. I am here to serve you, if you’ll have me.”  
“Cute story, expect me to believe it?” Kaide stands up. She expected it, she imagined herself before Dain, proving her magic. Now, she looks at Cardan, in his bed, staring at her.  
She runs over what she could do, she could impress him. In the end, she decides to be simple. Kaide flings her finger and all the things in the room lift up, including the bed with the king. His eyes widen, but the girl isn’t done.  
She clicks her fingers and everything below catches fire. She is holding king above the flames, herself surrounded in the safe circle too.  
Then its all over as she gently lays the bed and things down, fire gone, zero damage done to the things around them. She sighs, looking around.  
“Believe me now?” She asks being sure nothing was actually damaged, smile painting across her face, as Cardan takes a shallow breath in.  
“Yeah. Or I am still drunk.” He sighs again and closes his eyes. “Serving me, what does that entail?”  
“I am at your service, however you see fit.” She stops for a moment, frowning. Cardan looks at her. “There are certain things inappropriate to do with a king, as I am sure you’d know.”  
They exchange looks and Cardan smirks, tilting his head a little.  
“Like sex?” Kaide is unbothered by the bold remark.  
“Precisely.” She crosses her arms but smiles, not too seem too guarded.  
“Then pledge yourself.” He grows serious, knitting his eyebrows. “I assume your pledge actually ties you to serve me, no questions asked?”  
“It does.” She doesn’t include the fact that she has the power to cancel out any and all geas and oaths. She is not tied down by it. It is for their own protection, as kings can be cruel. They need to be reigned in sometimes. “I, Kaide, the Sorceress from the lands in the clouds, pledge myself to High King Cardan Greenbrair, for as long as he bears the Crown, to be a helping hand, advisor and trusted friend. I pledge to be honest and truthful, a shield and a sword for the Elfhame, from this moment, til our last.”  
“Good.” Cardan yawns, dropping back to the bed. “You’re dismissed.”  
“Excuse me?” Kaide didn’t expect that. King grunts, closing his eyes.  
“Let me sleep. See yourself to any free chambers in the castle. I get you if I need you.” He mumbles and Kaide takes a deep breath in, controlling her anger.  
“Alright.” She is about to leave, when she remembers what might spark Kings interest again. “What about Jude? You want to be tied to her?”  
“You’re dismissed.” He says, an edge to his voice.  
Kaide grunts, leaving the room. She expected to be given immediate order, and not one that involved finding a free room and sitting on her ass.  
She needed to let some of her steam off, then she remember she didn’t get the King to pledge to keep her a secret. She thought about going back, but decided against it. Accepting her was enough to stop him from speaking about her to anyone that isn’t part of the Crown. And he doesn’t have a Queen.  
Yet.  
But she was aware he might be upset when he learns the effect of the geas he didn’t even take. Her mind wonders off and she finds herself outside again. The guards have been made aware of who she is due to her magic. They saw her as a simple server for the king, dressed in scraps, not a nice gown.  
They paid her no attention as she strutted outside.  
She had the power to take matters into her own hands now, and as she dwelled in the information, she knew one thing she could do.  
Someone remains a threat to the crown. A bitter Prince. Balekin, in the Tower of Forgetting. Kaide could pay him a visit, see what the Prince is doing. She was sure he will find a way to scheme something to get back at the crown, and she was there to protect Cardan, even if he didn’t seem to care.  
Moonlight appears next to her, aware that they are about to travel. She looks at the stallion, petting it’s nuzzle.  
“Let’s go, Moonlight.” She jumps on the stallion as they ride into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! This is a fanfic series and I'd like to make it important to be known that this will deviate from the original work by our queen Holly Black! I will take elements from the books and implement them, but since I am introducing a new major player to this world, things are bound to change! I am sorry if that bothers you, and if you see things that may not make sense in the book series (like Moonlight, lol) remember this has some different rules.  
> However, of course, all credit for such magnificent world and set of character goes to the loveliest Holly.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaide gets to the Tower faster than she intended. She was riding on pure frustration and anger but now that she was here, she felt lost. What could she gain from taking to Balekin? He was no longer Prince. He was a prisoner. Not as useful as she once thought.

A pang of something kicks at her chest as she remembers dancing when Balekin was born too. She was younger then, stupid. He was the first born, after all. The day he was born her life changed forever. At first. there were feasts held with all of the sorceresses. 

Then she began her lessons as Sorceress of Crown. A period of her life she remembers with great sorrow and pain, as it required her to give more than she ever had. Yet, she succeeded. But it wasn’t lost on her the cost she paid to do so.

She was going to face someone she expected to be King, as a prisoner. Maybe this day will change her life again, but she held out on hope. She was smarter now.  
The Tower was bleak, foggy place. Kaide didn’t particularly enjoy being here, but she went towards the entrance as the guards stared at her.  
She waved her hand and they moved out of the way. They wouldn’t remember she was here, she was a shadow, not worth space in their heads. Her steps seemed to echo as she listened to her heartbeat, trying to steady it. 

She knew Asha was here too. She wasn’t sure if she should address her. Now, or ever. She has yet to find out how king truly feels about his mother.  
She passed Asha without giving her a glance. Not this time, Kaide had decided. She charmed the woman, however, so she wouldn’t hear the conversation she was about to have with Balekin. Though, she herself wasn’t sure what she will say to the Prince.

Forgotten Prince lifts his light blue eyes, as Kaide notes he looks comfortable in his cell, drinking what she can only assume is alcohol of some sorts. He has a bed made with silks, some spare bottles scattered on the ground, a chair on which he was sitting now. She resists from turning his wine into water; she doesn’t want to deal with another drunk Greenbriar.

“And who may you be, mortal?” Kaide crosses her arms, aware that the man in front of her sees her with her gown, not her scrubs. He didn’t seem to be the little bit impressed or intrigued.

“Cut it off, Balekin. You know I am not a mortal.” Kaide smirks. She felt powerful now, standing behind the bars where she could walk away at any point. Balekin didn’t have that luxury. “Not by your standards, at least.”

“What do you want then, not-mortal?” He asks, edge to his voice. His light blue eyes pierce through Kaides dark blue ones.

“Paying a visit to see how you are doing. Sent by the King.” She lied, of course, the King had no idea where she was. He also didn’t seem to care. Balekin holds his cup tighter and Kaide notes spikes running along his fingers.

“What does Cardan want?” He asks, tilting his head to the side. A shadow of interest appears on his face.

“He’s The High King to you.” Sorceress corrects him, stepping back a little.

“Just like I am Prince for you, not-mortal.” Girl smirks again, rolling her eyes.

“Hardly.” She says stepping to the bars, Balekin stands up too, getting closer.

“Excuse you?” His voice is serious. This is a show off as they face each other, Kaide lifts her chin to meet his gaze. She wanted to show him that she was not afraid, not bothered. That to her, he was a prisoner, not a prince.

“You’re hardly a Prince anymore. Maybe a Forgotten one.”

Kaide steps back before Balekin can grab her, but he still tries. His spiked fingers brush past her dress but she is out of his reach. His hand lingers in the air between them.  
“Try to touch me ever again, and you’ll come to regret it, Forgotten Prince.” She hisses, narrowing her eyes.

“If it weren’t for these bars, you’d be dead.” He says stepping back, however his hand stays on the bars, gripping them. His knuckles whiten.

“I guess we will never know.” Kaide turns on her heel, waving. “I’ll see you soon.”

Moonlight gets her back to the palace fast, and she takes Cardan’s order to find a spare room she can take. Finally in it she walks in circles, restless. She waited her entire life to be here, and there she was. Useless.

Only thing she did was annoy the Kings brother, which she admitted was pretty fun, and fool Kings love interest. Frustration was seeping out of her as she heard a knock. Jude walked in before the other girl could answer.

There was no recognition on Jude’s face, as if they had never met. She smiled a kind smile at Kaide.

“Hi.” Sorceress stared at her for a moment, wondering what could she possibly want? In her eyes she was a mere servant.

“Hello…” Kaide trailed off, not sure which is an appropriate way to address Jude. She didn’t have an official title. Yet.

“There is a revel happening tonight.” She looks around, as if afraid someone might be watching them, but Kaide knows nobody is. She would have sensed them. Then, Jude gives her some salt in a bag. 

“Put it on anything you eat, you hear me?”

“Yeah.” She is taken aback when Jude shoves a Rowan Berry necklace in her arms.

“And wear this, it will protect you from glamour.” Kaide seizes the girl up, as if to judge if there is anything else the girl might need. Or to decide how many fey would want to take a bite out of her.

“Why are you doing this?” Jude shrugs, smiling.

“Being a mortal is hard in Faerie. I simply want to make sure you are safe.” The girl invites herself to sit on the bed; the only place to do so in this room. “Why are you serving Cardan?”

“I want to serve the High King.” Kaide looks at the Rowan Berries in her hands and wonders to how many other servants Jude has done this to. How many people has she tried to save?

“You’re not glamoured.” While that is a statement, the sorceress confirms it with a nod, sitting down herself, looking at Jude.

“Neither are you and you still serve The High… err… Cardan.” She feels weird calling him by his name, even if in her head she doesn’t refer to him as King just yet. It leaves a sour taste in her mouth. “Do you also want to?”

“I have my reasons.” Jude grabs my hand, squeezing it. Her touch is warm. “If you need anything, you can come find me.”

With that, she leaves the room. Kaide drops to her bed, exhaling. The contrast between how Jude reacted to her when she looked threatening to now where her magic is in the works and she looks mortal is surreal. Like a fierce protector, she attacks the threat.

But her kindness doesn’t fall blind over Kaide. She appreciates it, even if she doesn’t need salt or berry necklaces to protect her; Jude thought of her. Maybe she will send someone from Court of Shadows to keep an eye on her.

That thoughts sends a chill down Kaide’s spine; while done out of kindness it would be bothersome.

She spends the next hour making sure there are no secret passages in this room; no hidden rooms, to spaces to hide in or spy. She uses a bit of magic to make her window harder to access, changing the shape of the estate just a little bit, not enough to be noticeable.

Once she finally feels secure, she drops to her bed. The room is bland, she notices, but it doesn’t bother her.

Until she realizes it looks worse than the cell Balekin was in. 

Grunting, she turns her face to the pillow, breathing in the dust. 

This is not how this was supposed to go.

She doesn’t get to rest, as the revel is starting. She should be at the kings side, just in case something goes wrong, and in Faerie things are bound to go wrong.

She makes her way down to the hall, entering it she sees Cardan on the throne, drink in hand, talking to someone. Kaide cant recognize who it is from so far away, and as she makes her way through the crowd, she realizes it’s Locke. He looks at her, dismissively.

Kaide bows down to Cardan, who is giving her an ugly stare. He must have become aware of the geas, or something else she failed to mention.

“My King.” She breathes out, meeting his eye standing straight.

“Locke, leave us.” He dismisses his friend who raises his eyebrows at the servant and Cardan, then somewhere in the crowd, he smirks. Kaide assumes Jude is watching this exchange. She grits her teeth making her way closer to Cardan.

“Why didn’t you tell me about the fact that I cannot talk about you?” He hisses as soon as she is within the earshot.

“Sorry I didn’t realize you were going to rat me out so fast!” She hisses back, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I told you we were a secret, which part of that you didn’t understand?”

“I thought you were my secret.” Kaide scoffs, stepping back, staring at Cardan.

“I am to serve you, but I do not belong to you.” The tension between them is felt in the air as Kaide glances back to see if anyone is watching them. Only Jude and Locke seem to be paying attention. She looks back at Cardan. “You are not to talk about me unless I grant you permission.”

“I order you to grant me permission.” Kaide sighs, clenching her fists.

“I cannot.” The look on the Kings face actually scares the girl for a second, there is so much cold hatred directed at her, she shivers. “There are higher oaths I am bound to.”

“You are disobeying your king.” He says with such edge, she feels as if she was cut.

“I am not betraying my kind.” She responds, stepping closer again, her voice softening. “I am sorry I didn’t tell you all about me and my traditions. You weren’t in a state to listen, I wasn’t in a state to push you. I apologize.”

“Is there anything else I should know?” She thinks for a moment, and then nods.

“But this is not a place to discuss such things, so we will have to have a meeting outside of the eyeshot of everyone. People will worry why you are with a scrappy mortal for so long.” Kaide says and Cardan seizes her up again. In his eyes, she is dressed in her magical gown, her hair bouncing behind her back. She seems magical. 

“Scrappy?” He asks, frowning. Kaide cant help but blush a little, stepping back.

“They see me differently.” Is all she says, before bowing down and excusing herself. 

It takes Jude moments to be by her side, dragging her to a quieter corner. Kaide can feel Locke’s eyes on her too; for a moment she wonders if she should charm his interest away, but she decides against it. Cardan could get upset again.

Jude stops and Kaide almost bumps into her, stopping just in time. There is the same uncertainty behind her eyes like the first time they met.

“What was that all about?” There is a tone of order behind her voice.

“I don’t know what you mean?” Kaide plays dumb, knowing it would never work on Jude. The girl was as smart as a fox.

“What did you and Cardan discuss?” She asks the same serious note in her voice.

“How to take over the world.” Kaide says, sarcastically, then she nudges Jude in the arm. “Relax. I asked him if he wants some water and he told me that he will only have more wine or ‘other alcoholic beverage, if it makes it easier to understand, mortal’” 

That was obviously a lie but Jude did seem to relax a little, believing her. She let go of Kaides arm, giving her an apologetic look.

“Sorry.” It seems Jude is stricken by something as she looks at the girl. “I never asked your name!”

“Kaide.” She introduces herself, glancing into the crowd. She catches Locke’s gaze as he smirks at her. “You’re Jude, right?”

“Right.” Jude follows her gaze, “that’s…”

“Locke.” Kaide crosses her arms over her chest, unsure how she feels about this specimen.

“You know each other?” Kaide shakes her head, not really wanting to explain why she reacted the way she did. She felt like she couldn't really tell Jude whats going on without revealing too much.

Everyone else seems to be enjoying themselves, dancing, drinking. Revelling.

She sinks down into herself a little, suddenly feeling out of place. She had never been to a revel. She read about them, studied the political importance of them, what they mean, but being here now, she felt like an alien. They perceived her as a mortal, which she weren’t.

Yet, they could never know. Her destiny was to be treated lesser than, looked down upon. A maid or a simple servant for the King. She didn’t ever dream of glory, she never wanted power, but she wanted to be seen.

For some reason her mind goes back to Balekin, and she notices how nobody seems to be missing him. Or anyone who was slaughtered. It didn’t seem to be in fey blood to grieve. They were to party until they drop for the new king.

Move on. Move past. Forget.

She wondered if Cardan found it easy to forget; she doubted it. She could feel hints of pain coming from the King as he drank himself to forget. To not feel. She felt Jude worry over him, too. At least her king had that for him, someone who cares.

More than she was willing to admit.

She left a few hours later, mingling with some other people, chatting with Jude more. Cardan had gotten drunk, so she knew no important conversations were to be had. The night was getting late so she wondered outside once more, sun shining on her face. She sighed, sitting in the grass.

Pulling her knees close, she gazed into the abyss. She felt useless. She knew she could be like Jude, control the King if she wished to do so, but she didn’t. She wanted him to come to trust her. Somehow. She wanted to earn Jude’s trust too, but while keeping her truth hidden, it seemed impossible.

In school it all seemed easy. They prepped her for what ifs, but not like this. Not this mess. She was ready to serve Dain, so ready to be by his side, even from the shadows. She had met him once before when she was visiting Elfhame. He was charming and kind.

The only remaining Greenbriar brothers seemed cold. Cruel. Distant. But maybe she had to get to know them. Just give them a chance.

She realized her thoughts included Balekin too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hunny bunnies! so i originally wanted to do this and last chapters as one but decided against it and dont ask why, i dont knOW, but here you go, chapter two of this fic series.   
> id like to let you know that from now on the updates will me like, spaced out NOT DAILY god forbid i have a job [sadly] but i do plan to update it and make each chapter longer as we go on since like, i have a whole lot of stuffzies planned and i dont want to make this into super long series [which it still be but, yakno]  
> oh and please let me know what you think and do not be afraid to be harsh as from critique we can learn and i want to improve on my writing xx so thank you for reading and if you decide to comment, thanks even more  
> p.s i suck and describing peoples clothes and like, rooms, i will try to be better but i have a memory of a fish and chose not to make such commitment  
> p.s.s sorry for such a ranty anxious chapter end notes. anxiety succs xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know what to say, but i really didnt expect anyone to read, yet alone enjoy this fic. so big massive thanks for people who left kudos and to people who commented, it means the worldd  
> p.s sorry this chapter is short <3

The revel didn’t seem to stop in the time it took her to get to her room, get some sleep and come back. It wasn’t supposed to stop, so she wasn’t sure what she expected, but it still surprised her to see the same faces from last night, still dancing and full of life.

Jude wasn’t here. Though Locke was, sitting on the floor laughing next to a Jude-look-alike. Taryn, Kaide realized, the twin. She was flushed, clearly drunk. Worry pinged Kaide’s chest but she knew she wasn’t here for the twin. She was here for King, who was nowhere to be seen.

Locke saw her standing there, puzzled, his drunken eyes cleared

“Mortal!” Kaide couldn’t help but react, as he raised his glass. “Join us.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” She muttered under her breath, making her way over to the pair. She plastered on a smile. “I must decline your kind offer, have you seen where our High King is?”  
“Cardan went somewhere when Jude came to talk with him.” Locke says, dismissively waving his hand. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s party!”

“I have duties-“ Kaide tries to protest, but it falls on deaf ears as Locke drags her to the ground, where she lands in his lap. It takes her seconds to move away, though he doesn’t let go.

“Duties can wait.” He orders holding onto her tighter. “Cardan and you seemed to have a heated exchange.”

“Sure.” She doesn’t want to argue, doesn’t want to go there with him.

“Maybe Jude should look out.” Locke says and Taryn seems to perk up a little, seizing up Kaide now. She is tiered of being judged by the way she looks, letting out a sigh.

“High King is my King, and it ends there. And I have duties. Not here for anything else.” She rips her hand out of his grip, gritting as he ends up scratching her. “Now if you will excuse me.”

She is on her feet and ignores Locke calling after her, and Taryn’s mumble, one she cant decipher. With Jude and Cardan somewhere in the castle, she decides to visit Balekin again; mostly to get out of this party. More people might interrogate her and she had zero interest in that.

Entering the Tower somehow was easier than the first time. She charmed Asha again, still not ready to face her, only to find Balekin asleep.

His long lashes casted shadows down his face making him appear sinister even in such a calm state. His hand were clasped, as if he couldn’t relax, hair falling on his face gently. He had a bed that looked more comfortable than hers; silk sheets and all. His cup was on the floor, empty.

She hit the bars, startling the Prince awake. His eyes shot to her.

“Told you I’d be back.” She steps back being aware Balekin might try to grab her again. “Straight out the revel.”

“You don’t look like it.” He grunts, brushing his hair back. Kaide smiles.

“I noticed nobody is missing you. Looks like this Tower does really make people forget about you.” He just rolls his eyes in response, sitting up staring at her.

“What do you want, not-mortal?” What does she want? There was no real reason for her to be here, other than boredom. But she remembered about wanting to give Greenbriar brothers a chance, in retrospect that seemed ridiculous now.

“I see you’re settling in.” She finally says, ignoring his question. He looks around his cell, eyebrows raised.

“Care to join me?” He offers, grinning. Her face grows cold, as he lifts his cup, taking a bottle from under the bed. He gestures it at her, but she doesn’t respond. He chugs the liquid, dropping his cup to the ground.

“Maybe you should slow down.” She takes a step closer and in an instant he stops drinking, looking at the distance between them. She was still out of his reach.

“Make me.” He grunts, draining the bottle and smashing it to the floor. His shoulders slump a little. “I told the guard to not let you in again. However, they didn’t remember anyone coming in. As if you didn’t exist.”

A shiver goes down her spine. It didn’t occur to her that Balekin could ask the guards about her. She prayed they will only assume he is going crazy, seeing people. But the prince didn’t seemed to be too worried about it. He was looking at her, like really looking.

He could tell she wasn’t a simple human girl. This woman radiated power, she was in control. So he wasn’t that surprised to be looked at weird when telling others about her. He didn’t expect her to be able to wipe their memory though. Balekin knew she could be useful, if she for some reason agreed to help him.

She could get him out of here without anyone knowing.

“Maybe I’m a figment of your imagination. Maybe loneliness is settling in.” She finally says, tilting her head a little. “You poor thing. Going insane so soon.”

“I’m not insane.” Her laugh echoes as her dark blue eyes darken even more. She grins. Balekin bites his tongue.

“Insane person would say that, you know.” Balekin throws her a glare, picking up the cup again. His finger grasp onto the thing. 

“You’re here to annoy me.” That isn’t a question and she crosses her arms, squinting.

“Maybe.” She says regardless, inching in closer. Balekin doesn’t attempt to move from his bed, even if she is within his grasp. “Or I’m here to break you.”

“I can only wish you luck with that.” They lock eyes and the room seems to freeze. There is fierce determination in Balekins gaze, as if he is showing his spirit, how it cant be broken. She stands there, showing her fire, how it can melt the strongest metals.

“Everyone breaks.” She is not quick enough this time, he leaps from the bed, grabbing her.

Her whole body slams into the bars as he turns her around. One of his hands lands on her throat, the spikes nearly touching the bottom of her chin. The other grabs her arms pinning them behind her back. Her breaths turn shallow as Balekin towers behind her.

She looks up at his face, noticing his lips corners turn up. She knew she could escape with a simple whip of magic, but she didn’t want to reveal who she was, not to Balekin. Not fully, at least. She could alter his memory after, of course, but she didn’t want to. She wanted him to remember her.

“Then maybe I’ll break you.” Balekin says, staring right at her. She is painfully aware of the fact that Faeries cant lie. She wonders now, how this applies to threats; does it make them into promises?

“It wont make people remember you.” She says through her teeth, as his grip tightens. “You will still be forgotten.”

“As will you.” She meets his eyes, only to see cold distant stare.

“I don’t mind being forgotten. Knowing it could happen doesn’t eat me up inside like it does you, Balekin.” She attempts to struggle, but his grip is tight. He smiles at her, a wicked grin. Sweat rolls down her back. She might have to use magic.

She tugs her arms, using magic to loosen his grip. With her arms free, she uses them to grab his, ripping it from her throat, but his strength surprises her. With his free hand, he grabs her face, slamming her head into the bars, and for a moment she falls dizzy, which he uses to his advantage, his arm wrapping around her waist and arms, pinning her to the bars.

She gains control, using all her human force to bite on Balekins hand, in result cutting inside her mouth a little from his spikes. He loosens his grip enough for her to wiggle out of it, leaping away from his cell, she loses her footing, falling on her knees.

She looks back to see Balekin looking outraged, holding onto his hand, glaring at her. She spits a little bit of blood to the floor, standing up.

She has no witty comeback, nothing to say. She turns on her feet, rushing out of there like a scared child. Her heart rings in her ears, beating faster than should be possible. Outside she falls on her knees again, as Moonlight gallops to her, nuzzling her and neighing, worried about his owner.

She pets the animal, breathing deeply.

“I’m okay.” She says more to herself than to Moonlight.

This isn’t even the scariest thing she’s experienced. The training to become High Sorceress – that was brutal. She’s done things she’s not proud off, been through things that make her wake at night. But this felt different.

She remembers his cold distant stare, like he didn’t have an ounce of care. Like snapping her neck would mean absolutely nothing to him. But yet, he didn’t do it.

He had her pinned, but he didn’t attempt to strangle her. She was sure his grip would still leave bruises, but she was alive. He had power over her but didn’t use it; in turn, she didn’t use hers over him. She could have blasted him to pieces without batting an eye.

That was the scary part – the power they both had, the power they chose not to use.

She leans on her horse, staring at the sun. Wind plays with her hair as she breathes it all in, wondering what is going on in the palace this late at night. Wondering if anyone is missing her, then remembering they have no reasons to do. She has been there for one day, and she’s been a ghost and a shadow. Another mortal to laugh at and abuse.

She jumped on Moonlight now, not directing him towards the palace, or any destination. They just galloped around, free, not bound to anything. With the wind picking up the stallion beneath her sometimes would nearly disappear, but she stayed on it and she stayed safe.

Moonlight and herself have been together for as long as she has been alive. He, like the girl, had longevity. He has been there through it all. They used to do it back in the training, just ride around the camp, wind messing them both, Kaide crying and weeping on top of him.

That heartache was still a shadow that followed her, but she had learnt to live with it. She grew from her sins and ended up being better. Greater. Stronger. Until she became the strongest. Fastest, smartest. 

She was their pride, their power.

She was the High Sorceress.

She pulled on the reigns hard, Moonlight neighing in anger beneath her, but he followed, turning towards the palace. She ushered him, filled with fire and determination. She would make him listen, or Jude, if she had to. She would do her duty and she would do it with dignity and grace.

The parts where Balekin had laid his hands seemed to burn, though. 

She uses her magic to find Cardan, in his chambers. She is aware Jude is now Seneschal, probably using her power over High King to become one. 

Kaide barges in not surprised to find some people in the room. She stops in her heels, staring at Cardan. She waves her hand and people leave, making the king grunt and glare at Kaide. Another swift hand movement and he is sober, making him grunt even more.

“Stop using magic on me.” He commands as she closes the door behind them, crossing her arms.

“If I don’t we will never be able to have a proper conversation as I have zero plans to engage with a drunk child.” She hisses, suddenly remembering herself and who she is talking to. Cardan raises his eyebrows.

“Pardon me?” There is a threat in this, and she feels it, exhaling.

“Sorry. I mean, we need to discuss some things.” She droops herself over one of the chairs holding her head in her arms. “I’m stressed now, not having anything to do. I visited Balekin.”  
“You did what?” Kaide waves his question off as if its not important.

“There is nothing of value I got from that.” She closed her eyes, wondering if the king can see the bruises that must be appearing on her neck and wrists. “But you must give me a job to do.”

“I must? You are ordering me?” She shakes her head looking up at Cardan. He doesn’t look like a king, standing with the crown that seems too big for him. Of course, it sit perfectly, but his discomfort in it makes her uncomfortable too. Its been a day and she feels drained. King seems to feel it too.

“I am asking you to help me feel sane!” She raises her voice regretting it as soon as she does so, but Cardan doesn’t seem to be bothered this time.

“Okay, fine. Keep an eye on Balekin then.” He glares at her and she wonders if this is his form of punishment for raising her voice at him.

“Why?” She asks, slumping in his chair, he crosses his arms, sighing impatiently.

“You took it upon yourself to do so, so keep doing it. He wants power, make sure he doesn’t get it.” Kaide raises her eyebrows, facing the king now.

“He’s locked in the Tower.” She exclaims, as if Cardan didn’t know. He comes to her.

“He’s a Prince. That killed his entire family. Some fey would support that and help him.” She feels it now, the confidence, different energy coming from Cardan. She feels like he has authority over her, which actually relaxes her. “Protect me.”

“Yes sir.” She responds, finally showing the respect he deserves. He leans in closer.

“Now get out and bring everyone else back.” He turns around heading for his bed but Kaide is on her feet.

“But sir, there are things we still need to-“ She gets cut short once he raises his hand.

“Get out.” He glances at her over his shoulder. “And make me drunk again.”

She follows his orders, making him drunk and charming people to come back. She leaves the chambers, more comfortable with the king and happy she has a job. But once she remembers the hatred Balekin threw her way, the way he grabbed her, her blood boils.

Keeping an eye on him doesn’t mean she has to interact with him, but she said she would make him pay if he laid his hands on her. He suspects she isn’t human, and she could use that to her own advantage. She could make his stay in the Tower be way less pleasant than it was now. 

She could break him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, sorry I took awhile to update. I am from the baltics and the situation in belarus has been quite upsetting and stressful, especially with russia potentially getting involved. its just, a bit emotional over here. but im okay. i tried to make this chapter at least a little bit longer to compensate for the late update!
> 
> also TRIGGER WARNING  
> there is some like, violence in this part. i know there was some in the other one too but in this its a bit intesne and might be triggering to some readers x  
> pls let me know what you think so far as comments are so appreciated and always make my day xxx

Kaide made her way to her room faster than normal, as she was distracted by her thoughts. They clouded her head, screaming like hungry birds, making her restless. She managed to scare herself when the door slammed behind her. The sun was starting to lower, but she jumped in her bed, still in the dress and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Once she woke, the sun was gone and the moon was high. She turned in her bed to find a small package by the pillow, with a handwritten note. She reluctantly read it.

“Dear Kaide,  
This is Jude. I wanted to give you some backup Rowan necklaces but you were asleep and I didn’t want to wake you, so I them in this box.  
Please make sure you wear them and please take care of yourself.  
I am here if you need anything!  
Jude.”

Kaide grunted, dropping her hand on her face. She didn’t enjoy being cared for, as she was taught to care for herself in all her potential needs. She grew up with the fact that nobody will care for her drilled in her brain. She was alone and was supposed to stay that way, as getting involved with someone would get in the way of her duty to protect the king.

No. Her duty was to protect Faerie lands and everyone who calls it home. Sometimes it would mean protecting it from the king. She knew it. She knew all of it.

With her free hand she grabs the box throwing it at the wall. It shatters, necklaces falling on the ground. Kaide sits in the bed, staring at them, her expression blank. She snaps her fingers and burns it to ash. Her breaths are shallow as she rips the dress off herself, filling the bathtub in the other room with a simple spell.

The water calms her a little, but she still feels something pinching at her sides. She could cast a spell over herself, washing away all this worry and anxiety, but she wasn’t allowed to feel things before. She suffered in silence, stripped of emotions for too long.

Painful or not, she was glad to feel again.

She leaves the bath, not bothering to drain it. Her empty closet has filled with clothes, and she picks something different to wear – white, high-wasted pants, navy button down shirt and long black jacket that reaches her calves. She kept her sword necklace, although it shrunk down, looking more like a miniature dagger now.

She let her hair down, letting the stars fall out of her braids. She didn’t to much else to it, just shake it up a little.

She looked like a whole different person – far less magical without her starry attire. But somehow, she felt more fierce. Less like a little girl, more like a young woman. She left the room with some confidence, but before she could make it outside, Jude found her.

“Kaide!” The young girl shouted, as sorceress stopped, glancing back. Jude stopped a few feet away with a puzzled expression crossing her face, mostly due to Kaide’s reaction. “Everything okay?”

“Brilliant, thank you.” Kaide says, slight sarcasm crossing her tone. The woman turns around and faces Jude. “Why do you ask?”

“You don’t look alright.” Jude takes a couple steps towards Kaide, and her hand subconsciously goes to her necklace. She notices Jude hands stay close to her thigh, where she knows the girl keeps her own weapons.

“Jude.” There was an edge to the womans voice and it worked like a charm, as Jude removed her hand from her leg. “I’m fine. Sorry to worry you.”

“You know you can talk to me?” Kaide became aware someone was watching them. She cursed under her breath, knowing someone from Court of Shadows was most likely following her.

“Of course. Just, didn’t sleep too well.” Which was true; while her sleep was dreamless, she felt like she had worst nightmares ever. She rarely has truly dreamless nights nowadays.

“Okay.” Jude didn’t sound convinced, Kaide noticed. She showed her the necklace, which she knew Jude would see as Rowan berries.

“I am fine, thanks to you.” Kaide reassured one last time. “I just need to get some fresh air and I will be truly fine. Don’t worry your head, Seneschal. I am also sure our High King needs you.”

“What do you mean?” That seemed to distract the girl from worrying over sorceress.

“I mean that he needs his Seneschal. I don’t think he is in a state to be the best ruler.” Jude seemed slightly worried and confused so Kaide sighed. “Drunk, Jude. He’s drunk.”

“Oh.” Her shoulders dropped as she visibly relaxed. “He tends to be.”

“Go rule in his stead then.” Kaide winked, turning around.

She lowered her hand from her necklace, gritting her teeth. Jude let her go, still following her with her eyes. She had also instructed someone to follow her, out of worry for the woman. 

Kaide dismissed the follower easily, charming them into thinking they are following her. But they weren’t. Nobody was anymore.

Moonlight was ready for her without her having to call him. The animal bumped his big head to her side, as if to comfort the owner, but Kaide ignored her companion, jumping on him. The woods weren’t quiet, as they passed quite a few fey going towards the Palace. Laughter would break from trees as they rode towards the Tower.

The closer they got, the less people they passed. Until it was just her with the horse, whose steps were so quiet, she didn’t even hear them, not that she was listening. Kaide was in her head again, wondering what she can do to make Jude stop worrying about her.

Not until she was at the Tower did she think of Balekin. She looked down at her hands, her jacket hid the bruises on her wrists. Not her neck though. She tried to ignore it, as she didn’t want to be here and play his games. But this was the order she was given.

Asha didn’t even cross her mind as she passed the woman. Kaide was distracted by the man in front of her, who seemed to be expecting her.

Balekin was sitting on the floor, crossed legged, once he saw her, his lips turned into a smile. He lifted himself up, going to the bars, staring the girl down. He noted her new attire, in which he could tell she hoped to look more intimidating. It almost worked, but Balekin had his own plan when it came to Kaide.

“Nice to see you again.” His gaze landed on her throat where he could see the bruising. The woman stood a safe distance away. Prince waved her closer, ignoring the fact that she didn't move an inch, he kept talking. “I don’t bite.”

“Exactly. You don’t.” She stepped closer now, one of her hands grabbing on her necklace pulling it down. She now held the silver dagger in her hand. She charmed Balekin so he couldn’t move, not aware that he hasn’t tried to yet, anyways.

“How scary.” He says still smirking. She steps closer, and he tries to move back now; realizing he is stuck. A quick wave of terror passes his eyes but the smile doesn’t disappear. “See you got tricks up your sleeve.”

“I got far more than a few tricks, Forgotten Prince.” She lands the tip of the blade on his chin. She can feel it when he swallows, and an excitement she has never felt before comes over her. She smirks.

“Okay, not-mortal. Show me what you got.” There is a spark in his eyes and it makes Kaide furious. She pushes the blade deeper into his skin, almost breaking it. She has control of herself. For now.

“You seem awfully excited.” He winks at her, not fazed by the dagger digging at his skin.

“I know you will get me out of here.” She steps back, pulling the blade away, lifting her eyebrows. He also steps back, realizing he can do so now.

“Really?” Kaide laughs, throwing her hair back. She looks at the prince in front of her. “I am here to make sure you stay put.”

“I assume you know Faeries can’t lie?” Kaide doesn’t react. She is not here to entertain him, even though she might be doing just that now. He smirks. “I’m a Faerie. I cant lie, not-mortal.”

“And?” He tilts his head to the right.

“When I say that you will get me out of here, what does it mean?” Kaide grits her teeth, snapping her fingers. The bars disappear but Balekin is stuck in place. A cold mask falls on his face when Kaide gets in his face, putting the dagger back at his throat. She can feel his breath on her own face.

“That makes you a fool.” She says through her teeth. Balekin doesn’t waver though, he doesn’t blink. He meets her gaze, not really impressed by her jab.

“Then I will be a fool.” He says barely moving his mouth, to not cut himself on the dagger. “But a free one.”

“Over my dead body.” Kaide reassures him, pressing in more. The skin breaks and now her stark white dagger is darkened by red blood. Balekin tenses up.

“You don’t want to do that to a prince.” Kaide doesn’t react, her face still a cold mask. She tiptoes to meet Balekins face head on. 

“I don’t see a prince here, Balekin.” A fire of fury passes behind his eyes as she brings her hand back, shaking the blood to the ground. She snaps her free hand and Balekin slumps to the floor on his knees. He lifts his head on her command. He cant hide the rage he feels anymore, there is pure hatred and fire behind his eyes now.

“What do you think you are doing?” He says through his teeth and Kaide barely moves her wrist to bring him to the floor. She looks down to him.

“Making sure you stay put.” There is dark shadows within her, seeping from the edges. She enjoys it, total power over someone she once thought could be her king. Now he was at her feet, like a useless rag. She placed her foot on his back.

“Calm down.” There was an edge in Balekins voice as he looked at her, but there was also a hint of kindness. It was so brief and it vanished with the wind. It still threw her off.

She snapped. Stepping back, letting Balekin go immediately. He lifted himself up on his arms, glaring at her as she felt blood drain from her. Kaide couldn’t believe she had thoughts like that, not even about Balekin. This was going against everything she was ever thought. She would get beaten if she allowed something like this happen back in schooling years.  
She shouldn’t be doing this. Shouldn’t be enjoying this.

Unconsciously she lets go of the dagger, that falls to the ground, shattering into white dust and reforming on her necklace, no traces of blood left on it anymore. Balekin gets up as she stares at him, her expression different from before.

“Well that really was fun.” He grunts his hand going to the cut on his neck. She notices how he makes zero moves to attack her, even if she is standing right in front of him.

“Let me fix that.” She finally manages, slapping his hand away from the cut. Its deep and ragged, she didn’t realize she went in like that. Her thoughts darken a little again, when a drop of blood lands on her hand. She heals him quickly.

“You sure don’t seem like the same person.” Balekin says catching her hand before she can pull away from her. His other hand grabs her face, turning it to face him. He leans in, his light blue eyes shinning with interest. “Maybe this version of you is the one that frees me.”

“Don’t push your luck.” Kaide says breathlessly freeing herself from his grip, stepping back. She takes a few more steps, letting the bars fall back into place. With that between her and Balekin she relaxes. “I am here to—”

“Make sure I stay put.” Balekin waves her away, sitting on the floor again. He looks relaxed and calm, even if he was humiliated just seconds ago. “I heard that already.”

“I will know it if you try something funny.” She threatens but her voice breaks just a little. Balekin raises his eyebrows.

“Okay.” He says, softly. Kaide turns to leave, feeling defeated, until a shout from the man stops her. “Wait!”

“What?” She turns back, her eyes glaring at him. He is standing now, his spiked hand grabbing the bars. He smiles.

“You know my name. But I don’t know yours.” A simple statement that is true. Sorceress cant argue with that. She thinks about it for a moment, then sighs.

“Kaide.” She responds. Names have zero power anyway. She saw no harm in letting him know hers.

“Kaide. My knight in shining armour.” Kaide rolls her eyes, turning away.

“Whatever makes you feel better.” She starts her trip up the stairs.

“See you soon, Kaide.” But the woman is already out of earshot.

Balekin relaxes his shoulders his hand going to where the cut was. There was not a scar left, just blood that hasn’t dried yet. He smirks.

There is a pull once she gets inside. This undeniable will that drives her towards the palace. Like king needs her. Kaide looks at Moonlight, who is kicking grass neighing at her, ushering her to jump on. He takes seconds to get back.

She jumps off, rushing towards the palace. One of the guards grabs her arm as she falls still in her step, glaring at the man. Before she can charm him away, he speaks.

“King demands an audience with you immediately.” Kaide grunts.

“I’m aware.” She tugs away but he doesn’t let her go. Instead, he starts dragging her.

She doesn’t fight him off; she could, but she felt like it could backfire. They silently make their way through the palace to Cardans chambers. The guard practically shoves her in, as she glares at him. She lifts her gaze now to see High King in a chair looking rather pissed and Jude, standing there awkwardly leaning at the wall. 

The girl looks surprised to see that it was Kaide that was shoved in here.

“My King.” Kaide offers a half-bow to her king after collecting her composure. She looks at Jude. “Seneschal.” 

“Kaide.” Cardan, as his face gives away, sounds angry. Kaide glances at Jude but remains silent. “Locke saw you go to Balekin. He followed you, to be exact.”

“What?” Jude jumps in before the sorceress can speak. “Why was she going there?”

“King!” Kaide takes a step, waving her hand making Jude relax, her face going blank. She looks at Cardan. “Not in front of her.”

“Use magic on her one more time and I will have your head delivered to me for dinner.” The threat surprises Kaide so much she stares at the King, stunned. Cardan leans forward. “Undo this. Now.”

“She is not supposed to be here for conversations like these.” Kaide hisses bawling her fists up. Jude remains blank-faced, unaware. Cardan raises from his chair.

“You will listen to your King.” There is a shiver that goes down her spine but also her own anger. “She is my Seneschal. She should know of you, in case you decide to go behind my back like you did with Balekin.”

“Excuse me?!” Kaide waves her hands. “You ordered me to keep an eye on him. I did.”

“I’m sure you could have done so with a spell, witch.” There is so much anger in his voice Kaide steps back. She glares at the king, gritting her teeth. “If you cant do that, you’re useless and should leave my court.”

“I wanted to make sure that…” She has no excuse. She had no reason to physically be there. But she wanted to. She weirdly enjoyed his company. In these two days he seemed to be the only one who noticed her and respected her in his own way.

“Exactly.” Cardan says to her silence and then glances at Jude. When he looks at Kaide again, there is undeniable threat in his gaze.

“Fine.” Jude eyes grow alive again. She looks at the change in the room – Cardan close to Kaide, who looked visibly frustrated.

“What happened?” Cardan sighs, relieved that Jude is back in action.  
“Well, Kaide is-“ The geas takes place quickly as he is rendered quiet. Kaide is not facing him but she can feel his expression. She is looking at Jude, who looks puzzled.

“Speak, Cardan.” She orders, but her power doesn’t override Kaides. The woman looks at her King lazily.

“Let me speak.” He grunts at her. She could argue, and knew that she probably should, but she didn’t want to. She was angry, but aware that getting an attitude with king would be worse in the long run. She doubted their run would be long, though.

“Permission granted.” She says under her breath, looking at Jude. “Spells lifted.”

Jude’s eyes widen when she sees what Kaide really looks like. Her lips part as she looks at Cardan, who explains what ‘breed’ the woman is. Kaide is not listening, she simply looks away, her expression cold. She feels like a child again. Ordered around. Scolded.

She knew she was there to help king rule, to be ordered, in a sense. But she expected to be respected. Trusted. Yes, maybe she has to earn that, but her pre-successors didn’t. Kings loved them upon laying their eyes on their powers.

They brought so much potential and power to rule. Kaide knew they could have the world at their feet if Cardan was smart about using her and her powers. But not like this, if this continued, there was nothing for them to achieve. 

“So you’re a witch?” Kaide looks at Jude to see most of her friendliness washed away and uneasy mask of distrust covering her face.

“Sorceress.” Kaide corrects. Cardan, who apparently has taken a seat again, leans back, sighing.

“Who know has people asking questions.” Kaide doesn’t say a thing, so King continues. “As I said. Locke saw you. He practically ran here, asking questions. Why are you going to the Tower? Do I know? Are you planning something with Balekin?”

“You know I am not planning anything.” Kaide grunts and Jude raises her eyebrows.

“Do we?” The sorceress lets out a sigh.

“I was following Kings orders, Jude.” She says through her teeth. Cardan crosses his arms.

“Not really.” Kaide takes a sharp breath in, tears pricking her eyes. She hasn’t really cried, not in a very, very long time. She hated feeling so frustrated. But her words were falling on deaf ears.

“What do you want me to do then? And be specific, King.” Cardan looks at Jude and Kaide throws her hands in the air in frustration.

“Don’t do a thing, for now.” Jude says after exchanging the glance with the king. Kaide steps back, her breaths shallow. Her shoulders slump.

“Right.” Her head hangs low. She doesn’t meet their eyes. “Can I go now, and do nothing?”

“If you cause any more trouble, I will have you removed from court.” 

Kaide doesn’t say anything. She turns on her heels, slamming the door behind her. She is aware how painfully childish this is, but she doesn’t care. She thinks of Locke’s smug face and her blood boils. With her hands shaking, she runs through the palace, with nobody stopping her.

Moonlight is there. She guides the horse to Locke’s Estate, knowing that he is home. She send a bird to check. Seconds later she has blasted his doors open, still shaking. He is seated, drinking alcohol. Enjoying himself. He looks at her, not hiding his surprise.

“Human!” He yelps excitedly. There is a grin on his face. “Got your ass whipped by the king yet?”

“Locke.” Kaide addresses him directly, ignoring his remarks. He smiles.

“Human.” Locke repeats as she smirks.

“Not quite.”

She waves her hand as the cup flies out of his hand, falling between them with a loud thump. She waves again slamming Locke to the wall at full force. The guy grunts his copper hair falling on his face. His eyes grow with terror as Kaide makes her way across the room, keeping him pinned to the wall.

She grabs at the air, chocking him, staring right in his eyes. His tawny ones cloud a little as she lessens her grip dropping him to the ground. She sets a circle of white flames around him, to make sure he stays put.

“You crossed a wrong person, Locke.” He coughs and wheezes, grasping at his chest. They look at each other and Kaide doesn’t bother to hide her rage.

“What are you?” She tugs at her necklace, equipping her dagger again. The flames make her face appear sinister from where Locke is at. Sweat builds up on his forehead.

“Your worst nightmare.” Kaide steps through the flames, twisting her white dagger, collecting some of them on it. She puts the fiery weapon to his face. He blinks, trying to pull away, almost backing into the fire behind him.

“Please.” He pleads as Kaide doesn’t hesitate. She puts the blade to his cheek, drawing a simple line. The sharp blade breaks the skin as fire the stops the bleeding, leaving a nasty scar behind. Locke yelps, pulling away, right into the fire.

It doesn’t burn him, though. It separates, creating a safe air bubble for him. Kaide straightens herself, standing and looking down to him. Pure fear crosses his face when sorceress tosses her knife in the air.

It hits the floor and the whole house erupts into fire with a bang that deafens Locke for a second. It eats at everything and everyone inside, drowning all potential exists for him. He is fully trapped now. She can hear his heartbeat, so fast, she sees his pupils dilate when he feels the heat on his face. He has nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide.

“Follow me again, and you will suffer a fate worse than death.” Kaide whispers, kneeling down to his level. She hears him swallow. “No, in fact, do as much as look at me or mention my name and you will suffer. And I will know if you do it.”

“I wont.” He pleas as she smirks, fire burning behind her. White flames lick the air behind, shooting higher and higher every second.

“Swear it.” Locke’s lips tremble but he remains quiet. Kaide tenses up, bawling her hand into a fist, making Locke choke again, taking all air out of his lungs. “Swear. It.”

“I-“ Locke tries to speak, but struggles.

Kaide feels the heat of the flames too. She sees the life drain from his face, slowly but surely.

Then she hears Balekin’s voice, telling her to calm down at the Tower. She releases her grip, her face still cold.

Locke gasps for air, wheezing at her feet. The flames disappear revealing that nothing actually burned or was harmed. The man curls into a ball now, breathing deeply. She kneels to him.

“Nobody will know of this, you got it?” She hisses at him. Locke nods, whimpering.

She stands up, casting a spell to keep him quiet, just in case. And another spell to recover his lungs and throat, letting him breathe properly again. She leaves the scar on his face, though. He will wiggle his way out of that one, creating a story of how he got that one. Locke lifts himself, shaking, looking at her.

His heart still races when she turns around and silently walks away. 

She dismisses Moonlight, dragging her feet along the path. She feels exhausted, mostly emotionally. Her hands still shake as she can still see Locke look at her completely terrified. She sees his life drain and seep away from him before her very own eyes.

And she feels nothing, still. Like in school, when she was cursed with that; then, taught it. Feelings get in a way of rule, and they did today. But it was just anger. She had to remorse. She was ready to take someone’s life. She enjoyed it.

She shudders at the thought. A memory of Balekin stopped her. There was something about the Prince that made her go crazy. She almost killed him too, but yet, he wasn’t fazed or upset with her. He saw her potential, even if it was for his personal gain.

Because she could. Take him away, and nobody would know. She could do it without entering the Tower. But she had duties, and she wouldn’t do it. Not in a million years.  
Her feet still carried her there.

Balekin didn’t expect to see her so soon, so he didn’t hide his surprise to see Kaide drag herself to him, right to the bars. She slumped to the ground, her hair dishevelled, her shit tucked out. Her necklace wonky. The woman looked at him.

“I almost killed Locke.” She confesses. Balekin frowns, not sure what this means for him.

“Okay?” She covers her face, letting out a shaky breath.

“Cardan doesn’t want anything to do with me.” Kaide says again and Balekin smirks, resting his chin in his arms.

“I don’t blame him.” Woman throws him a glare as he laughs. “Am I your therapist now?”

“You’re the only one who treats me the way I expected to be treated.” She says, leaving against a wall. She doesn’t see the faerie raise his eyebrows.

“You expected to be chocked?” He teases, but Kaide doesn’t respond.

“You see my power and potential.” She whispers but he catches it.

“I sure do.”

Silence grows between them as Balekin sighs, looking at the woman. She stays quiet staring at the wall in front of her, blinking slowly.

A few moments later, she closes her eyes. She falls asleep on the floor in the Tower. Balekin watches her, trying not to make a sound and wake her. She looks peaceful now, no traces of hatred on her face, no pride.

A couple hours later she wakes with a scream, startling Balekin, who has gone to nap too. He lifts himself out of his bed, lazily looking at the woman. Kaide is grasping at her chest, as if she is chocking for air. She doesn’t recognize her surrounding immediately which distresses her even more, until she sees Balekin stare at her with a blank face.

“Sorry.” She says breathlessly. She takes a moment to calm down. “Why am I here?”

“You came a few hours ago and just ranted.” He says, stretching. She notices he’s shirtless underneath the covers that are slipping down his chest, her face almost growing hot.

“Oh.” She remembers now, Locke’s face and the fire surrounding them.

“Who’s Kairus?” Kaide snaps her head at Balekin, her lips parting as she stops breathing. “You talked in your sleep.”

“Nobody. He’s dead.” She says in one breath, standing up, wiping her hands to her pants. Balekin sits up, sheets slipping off completely revealing his bare chest. Kaide looks away.

“Didn’t sound like nobody.” He says lazily again, leaning against the wall.

“None of your business then.” She grunts, looking at him now. “Past is in the past.”

“Whatever, sweetheart.” He yawns, looking her up and down. “So when are you freeing me?”

“Still in your dreams.” He rolls his eyes, pressing his lips together.

“You did come running to me though. Taking me to a liking, I see.” Kaide crosses her arms, biting her tongue. “It’s okay. I don’t mind.”

“I had nowhere else to go.” She finally responds. “And you have no choice but to listen.”

“Oh?” His lips curl into a half smile as he lifts his hands and covers his ears, raising his eyebrows. Kaide smiles against her better judgement, and entertains this by charming him to remove his hands from his ears. They drop to his sides as he laughs.

“Don’t worry. I can take care of that.” She says, collecting her composure again, draping a cold expression over her face.

“Not worried for a second.” Balekin stands up, walking to the bars. His expression grows cold, too. “But its either you free me or I find another way out.”

“Start looking.” She looks him up and down, trying not to acknowledge his body and how well it is build. 

She feels heat rushing up her neck. She turns around, leaving yet again. Kaide doesn’t see Balekin step back, smile covering his face as he crosses his arms, looking her up and down.

Kaide knew she’d be back soon. She knew it and felt pretty ashamed about it, yet, she pretended it was okay. She pretended she was cool and collected, when Balekin was right. She ran to him when she was in distress. 

She needed someone, she told herself, and he is locked away. He has no other option but to listen. There is no other reason, but that.

She almost killed him today. She had no warm feelings for the prince. She had to believe that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy im not dead lol just had a depressive episode but im better now and back at writing [well, part of it was written during bad times cue to some sad stuff] either way THANK YOU all who keep reading and liking and commenting and stuff it means so much so ah, thank you thank you xx I PROMISE to post next chapter in next three days before I go back to work so stay tuned x

Over the next few weeks Kaide would sneak to meet with Balekin almost every day, as King and Jude both kept her bored and un-entertained. Locke made some story about his scar and didn’t interact with the sorceress anymore. No more sassy comments or remarks or going to the King. Not that they crossed paths that often, but whenever they did, Kaide would feel a tinge of pride for taking care of that problem and scaring him to silence.

Then, she would feel bad all over again.

The revels started to slow a little too, but there were still partiers in the hall every day, fey and people dancing, drinking. Celebrating the new young king. It bothered Kaide a little, as the celebrated king didn’t seem to have any intention to stop it, nor did Jude, who has grown cold and stayed away from the woman. And there Kaide was naive enough to think she could have a friend in Jude. She ended up having nobody.  
Only a prince who had no other choice but to listen to her.

She had told him about being a sorceress by now, and her purpose. She felt like nothing was stopping her - Balekin was both, locked up and under her geas now, not allowed to speak about her unless given permission. She did talk about Locke too, which Balekin found greatly amusing and hilarious. She even told him a bit about the schooling process, but not as much, as a lot of it was too painful to say out loud. She didn't understand it all herself. She did hate the idea of him being her friend. She hated how he made her feel.

Yet there she was, on Moonlight, going to see him. Again.

Balekin was expecting her, as always. She wore simple white dress this time around, her hair in a low pony-tail, but she had a warm expression upon seeing the prince. No more masked faces and cold expressions. 

“Not-mortal!” He exclaims, as always already standing by the bars, his hands hanging loosely over the edge.

“Forgotten Prince.” He grins at it, winking at her. 

“Here to free me yet?” Kaide rolls her eyes at this. He still insists on this, no matter how many times she refuses.

“Today is not the day.” She does, however, vanish the bars, letting him wonder into the corridor, but not much further. He towers over her, throwing one of his hands around pulling her into a half-hug, which became a thing a couple of weeks ago. He smelt of lavenders and musk, even being stuck in the cell all day.

“Why not?” He whispers as Kaide grows hot, pushing him away, grunting slightly.

“I have my loyalties.” Balekin crosses his arms, letting out an exaggerated sigh.

“To Cardan, who doesn’t trust you.” Truth stings a little but Kaide waves it off, looking back at the cells behind them, almost seeing Asha, kings mother. She does often wonder if the woman could help fix her relationship with Cardan, but she doubts it. She sighs now, looking back at Balekin. “Can we at least go for a walk?”

“Sorry?” Kaide doesn’t expect that to come from his mouth, so she takes a step back in surprise.

“I swear not to try to do anything stupid, not that you wouldn’t stop me even if I did. I just haven’t really been outside in awhile. I do miss it.” She’s hesitant, but he speaks the truth and she knows it.

“I don’t see any harm in that.” She agrees and honest surprise paints Balekins face.

“I thought it would take weeks of asking until you gave in.” Kaide grins at that, feeling warm inside from the reaction Balekin had.

“I’m not cruel.” Prince shakes his head, black hair falling over his eyes. He needs a haircut, she notices.

“Tell that to Locke.” He says under his breath as Kaide throws him a nasty glare.

“Don’t make me change my mind.” She teases.

She turns around, walking away, expecting Balekin to follow her, which he does. He is not about to miss a chance to go outside. They pass guards who’s eyes gloss over when they look at the pair, as if there is nothing there. She opens the door as a wave of fresh air washes over them and Balekin gasps.

She turns around to see him wide-eyed, staring at the path in front of them, and Moonlight too, calmly grazing the grass, looking as ethereal as ever. He closes his eyes taking a deep breath in, his hands drop to his sides, shaking slightly. He has been locked away for well over a month now, Kaide cant imagine what it must feel like to be outside again.

No, she knows exactly what it feels like. And it pains her.

Once he opens his eyes, she extends her arm, just like someone did to her.

“We can take a walk.” She says softly, being taken years and years back, when it was her in Balekins shoes. He takes her hand as her fingers land on his spikes, which she finds oddly comforting. She guides the prince to her horse. “Meet Moonlight.”  
“Hello beauty,” Balekin uses his free hand to pet his barrel as Moonlight neighs at them, lazily lifting his head and then bumping it to Kaide. She pets his nuzzle. “He looks magical. Suiting, I guess.”

“He is.” Balekin looks at the starry sky above them, his expression unreadable. Kaide cant help but stare at his moonlit face. Even with the shadows on his face he looks beautiful. “I know what its like.”

“What what’s like?” Balekin looks at her, tugging at her arm, which she allows as they start walking further from the Tower.

“Being locked up.” He frowns and eyes her down.

“You? A criminal?” He says sarcastically and she nudges him at his ribs.  
“Surprised?” She teases as he laughs. Silence falls between them for a bit as they starry further from the Tower, into the woods.

“So tell me.” Balekin breaks it, his breath turning into clouds. Kaide hadn’t realized how cold it was.

“I… lacked magical abilities when I was younger. I failed a lot. They said I was too distracted. Too emotional.” She bites her lip, looking to the ground, listening to the crunch beneath their feet for a few seconds. “They locked me away, stripped me of emotion, made it so I wouldn’t die from thirst and starvation and couldn’t go insane and they just… left me. They said once I come to magic I will find my way out. It took me so long to get out. I was scared at first. Then angry. Then sad. I just wanted to out. One way or the other."

“And you did get out, right?” Balekin softly encourages her once she grows quiet again. She nods.

“Three years later I did.” She says, bitterly. He stops, looking at her wide-eyed.

“Three years?” Kaide doesn’t look at him, but past him, into the woods. She doesn’t want to go there again. The pain she felt, the sadness. Until she finally broke, something inside her came undone. She found her magic.

“I exploded the prison. The whole building, I mean. People died. I walked out of the rubble unharmed. A… friend of mine was there. He took my hand and guided me out. Told me he waited, every day. For three whole years. And he was there when the building collapsed. Waiting, still.” She finally meets Balekins eyes. “That’s when I was crowned the most powerful sorceress of the entire generation. Of many generations. Chosen to serve the next king. They then gave me back my emotions and basic human needs. They killed my friend, though. No room for any distractions for the next High Sorceress.”

“Was he… Kairus, that you mentioned in your sleep?” A tight grip wraps around Kaide’s throat as she bites back the tears and sobs making their way up. She can only nod. “I’m sorry.”

“Kairus was great. Kind.” Kaide shakes her head, ripping her hand out of Balekins hands, wrapping them around herself. She takes a shaky breath. “The only thing he did wrong was befriend me and love me and never give up on me. He should have given up on me.”

“It’s not your fault.” Sorceress now glares at the man, trees around them shaking. Balekin ignores it, holding her gaze.

“I should have stepped away. Not taken his hand when I came from the rubble. Three years and I learnt nothing of how the system works. I could figure out the simple fact that I am putting someone I love in danger by simply being with them.” She unwraps her hands, angrily looking at the treets, who stop shaking at her gaze. The whole worlds dies down as winds disappear, there is no sounds, just silence. She looks at the prince again. “His, and others blood are on my hands. And they celebrated it. Made me celebrate it. They turned me into a monster.”

“You’re not a monster.” Balekin takes a step closer as she laughs.

“Coming from you that’s not much of a compliment.” She hisses, regretting her words as soon as they leave her mouth.

“You don’t mean that.” Balekin doesn’t sound angry, which throws her off. His eyebrows furrow as he comes to her, pulling her to his chest. Kaide realized that her cheeks are wet from tears. He holds her tightly.

Silently. Not saying a word more. The trees slowly return to their usual calming lull as winds wraps around them kindly. He smells musky and comforting, she notices again. She feels safe in his arms, here, in the woods. She told him snippets about her life and herself, the blood and sin she carries, and he took it in. Without snarky comments or teasing.

He listened. Like she was telling the greatest tale, like there was wisdom in her words.

Like he simply cared.

And she knew it was unhealthy. He was a prisoner and she was his only hope of getting out. He was her only friend, even if not by choice. They were poisonous to each other, but addictive, like drugs. Providing this false sense of security, something to hang on to.

But right not, this moment, it didn’t feel false to Kaide. She didn’t feel like they were fooling one another. They truly cared.

And she finally cried, after such a long time that alone was a relief she never expected to feel again. After those three years and countless lessons and disciplines after she learnt to carry her emotions hidden. She would still feel them, but not show it. She drew her power from rage and anger, turning something bad into something more fulfilling. That was what was drilled into her from a very young age.   
But it felt nice to just let it out.

She pulls away, not harshly this time, wiping tear-stained face.

“I’m sorry. You’re right, I didn’t mean it.” She smiles at him as his eyes shine with kindness at her. “You’re not a monster.”

“I am sorry you had to go through that. But it brought you here.” Kaide blushes slightly, stepping away, slipping her hand into his.

“It’s worth it, I guess. Kairus believed I would be here, if Faerie, next to the king. He’d be proud.” Kaide shakes her head, turning around, heading back to the Tower. Her heart sinks a little, knowing she will have to lock Balekin up. 

“Going back already?” Balekin notices as Kaide nods, glancing at him.

“I promise we will do it again. More often. I cant risk it for too long. I can only charm people who I know have seen us. I cant charm entire kingdom to not know about you sneaking out.” Balekin squeezes her hand.

“That’s why you cant get me out. Someone would know, someone would find out.” Kaide doesn’t argue that its because of her loyalty because she isn’t so sure anymore. If she truly had the power to make people not know, would she really keep him locked up? She didn’t want to find out.

“I can explode the Tower.” She suggest, jokingly, to lighten up the mood. Balekin snorts.

“With me inside, I assume.” Kaide smirks, pulling on his hand.

“Wouldn’t do it otherwise.”

A comfortable silence falls between them as they see the Tower peaking from the trees. Kaide stops when she doesn’t see Moonlight, dragging Balekin to a stop to.

Before he can complain she waves her free hand to shut him up. She hears croaking. Toads. Someone is here. She tries to sense someone but her emotions are too high, she is as blind as she would be if she didn’t have magic. 

Kaide drags Balekin to the ground behind a bush. There are curled together, their noses practically touching. She gazes into his eyes.

“Wait here.” She whispers quietly. He nods, as he still cant speak.

Just in case, she charms him to stay put. She sneaks around the trees to see the giant toad just sitting there, staring at her. It blinks, slowly, then croaks so loudly it startles the woman as she jumps, nearly falling over. Her heartbeat rings in her ears. Seconds later, out of the tower runs Jude, Nightfell in her hands, staring at Kaide.

“Where’s Balekin?” She basically hisses. Kaide forces herself to calm, trying to sense if anybody else is here, with her. From what she can tell, they are alone. If she doesn't count the prisoners, guards and Balekin.

“He’s in the Tower, in his cell, asleep.” She puts force into her voice and for a moment Jude lowers her sword, but then lifts it up again.

“Why are you here?” Kaide opens her mouth to charm her again, but stops. She doesn’t want to make up too many lies.

“I am visiting Balekin.” She says truthfully. She doesnt want to base her entire life here on lies and charms and magic anymore.

“To plan something behind Cardan’s back.” That is not a question or a suggestion, she states it as a matter of fact. Kaide’s eyes grow dark as she goes closer to Jude, who lifts her sword in defense.

“Don’t you dare to say that. I have my loyalties and I know where they lay. But I am also a person, Jude, who has her own emotions and feelings.” Jude smirks, her eyes glimmering with a ideas.

“Are you saying you have feelings for Balekin?” Kaide clenches her jaw for a moment.

“Does it matter?” She says through her teeth, becoming aware that Balekin is definitely within the earshot of this conversation.

“Why are you sneaking around it the woods, not with your man?” Kaide ignores the fact that Jude referred to the prince as hers and how much she liked it, but lets out a sigh in response.

“He’s asleep. I didn’t want to wake him.” Jude doesn’t lower her sword just keeps staring at the woman in front of her, silently trying to decide how little she can trust her.

“You will betray the king for him.” She says as a matter of fact again.

“Oh Jude! You know that I wont. I am just like you. We can lie, we can play games but we are damn loyal and do what it takes to protect the ones we must. And my first and main priority is, and always will be, our King.” Jude lowers Nightfell just a little, gazing at her. Some of the aggression washed away.

“You may be right, but feelings can make people foolish.” Kaide steps even closer, with the sword nearly poking her now.

“You have feelings for Cardan. Not once did it make you foolish. Sure, I might have a thing or two to learn from you when it comes to it, but feelings don’t get in a way of duty.” Jude flushes red, but lowers her sword fully.

“I just don’t get why.” She says, exhaling. She looks at the tower, as if to look at Balekin himself. “An enemy of the crown.”

“Greenbriairs have their charm.” Kaide smiles and Jude responds, a soft curl forming on her lips. “I don’t know how to make sure you know I am telling the truth Jude. We both can lie, and on top of that, I am a sorceress. So how about I tell you when I go to see Balekin. You can come along and be there. You can send someone else, someone you trust. How about that?”

“How will I know you are not sneaking behind my back?” Kaide blushes a little before she speaks.

“I see him daily. If I don’t show up one day, assume I did go behind your back.” Jude raises her eyebrows at the daily, but doesn’t say anything about it. She just nods. “Can you please keep this from the king? Does he know I've sneaked out today?”

“You want me to keep this a secret from Cardan?” Jude practically yells as Kaide takes a deep breath in. "And he doesn't know. Not yet."

“Please. He wouldn’t understand. He’d have me staked or banished. I cant lose this position.” Her voice grows quiet. “I cant lose him, either. I already lost someone who I loved so dearly.”

“What?” Kaide decides to bite the bullet and grabs Judes hand, the one that’s not holding onto the Nightfell.

“It’s a long story and a sad one, but I will share it with you. I will tell you everything about where I come from and who I am and you will understand. Trust me. And in turn, I will trust you not to tell about this to the King.” Kaide grips the girls hand tighter as if to squeeze whatever doubts she may be having. “I could just make you not do it. But I am asking. Because I want to trust you Jude. And I want you to trust me.”

“Okay. You will tell me everything. Someone will accompany you to Balekin whenever you go to see him.” Jude drags her hand away, but lands it on Kaide's shoulder instead. “And for now, I wont tell Cardan. Don’t make me regret it.”

“I promise I wont.” Kaide practically cries, relief filling her chest.

“I assume you want to go back to him.” Sorceress gets confused for a moment, then eagerly nods.

“Would you like to stay? Or maybe I should wait here until someone you trust shows up so they can oversee the meeting?” Jude waves her away.

“Just go. Someone will come later, I need to get them caught up on everything. You may be able to lie, but if we have some doubts, Balekin cant, and we will get what we need from him.” Jude sighs now, her brown hair falling on her face, which she quickly brushes away. “Just… be careful with him. Don’t let him manipulate you into something.”

“I will be.” Jude starts walking off as Kaide watches. “Wait! I wanted to thank you. For trusting me. I really hope we can be friends, Jude.”

“Only time will tell, Kaide.” She straps the Nightfell on her toad, jumping on it. The girls lock eyes. “I will see you as soon as you get back. To hear those stories.”

“Of course.”

“See you soon.”

With that, Jude leaps into the woods. Kaide can feel how uneasy and uncertain Jude still feels and she knows how much work it will be to get on her good side, but she is willing to fight for it. She doesn’t want to charm her way to friendship.

She stands there for a few moments, making sure Jude doesn’t turn around to come back and spy on her. 

Once she feels safe enough, she charms Balekin to come to her and silently leads him to his cells, with the bars between them she drops to the floors, covering her face with her hands. She can hear him shifting in the cell, and a loud thud near her; he is on the floor now too, just with the bars separating them.

“You could’ve spelled your way out of that.” Balekin says calmly as Kaide grunts.

“I don’t want to live off lies.” There is silence, as the prince looks over to the girl, still covering her face, slouched over. He can almost see the slight redness in her face.

“You still lied.” Kaide mumbles something that Balekin cant make out, but he grins, even if she cant see him. “Oh. You weren’t.”

“Just shut up.” She says louder this time as the smirk on his face widens even more.

“The Greenbriar charm, huh. I don’t think Cardan has any.” He sees the redness go to her ears as she grunts into her hands.

“I told you to shut up.” He reaches out from the bars, pulling her hands away and using his hands to make her look at him. She’s flustered and blushing, but her eyes meet his.

“Make me.” He says, leaning closer.

With the bars still between them Kaide gives in. She leans into his touch, into his face, until his lips land on hers and a shock of electricity goes through her body. They lean into each other, his other hand grabbing at her wrists as they slam their bodies into the bars.

She pulls away a little, staring into his bright blue eyes a taste of regret landing on her tongue, but when she leans in again, he tastes sweeter than the bitterness and she forgets about it. She truly forgets about it all, her duties, her responsibilities.

She just feels his hands on her waist, on her jaw. She feels thirsty for something she never tasted. Kaide feels the urge to make the bars disappear, cover them up with a wall of safety and drown in Balekin and all he has to offer.

And there is nothing stopping her. At a moments notice, the bars are gone. And they are one.


	6. Update

Hey hens, writting this as an update to anyone who's following this fic. I WILL continue it, but its not determined when. I have been just not feeling great lately and a week ago my coworker, who was a good friend of mine, has died in a car crash, so its been rough. I am also moving soon, so its stressful. I have written a couple of chaptees but theyre shit, and like the last one, not great in the slightest. I want my story to be good since I know i have it in me to, at least, make it better than it is now.  
I have decided to pause the story. For now. I have it all.planned out and i want to do justice to Kaide and Balekin. I will come back.  
But i dont know when.  
Sorry for this and weak last chapter!! Thanks for everyone who has been kind and nice and supportive!! Means the world, i lobe you, now bye!!


End file.
